The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree produces an exceptionally high quality nectarine which is mature for harvesting and shipment in the mid-season. Still further, another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 is that it yields a very firm nectarine that exhibits high eating quality as compared with the other nectarine varieties which ripen at approximately the same time of the season.
The present variety of nectarine tree was derived from an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid crosses each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected. The nectarine seedling xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 was originated by us in 1994, and chosen from among a population of seedlings which resulted from a controlled cross pollination of the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,095), which was used as the pollen parent, and the xe2x80x98Flame Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,441), which was used as the seed parent. The resulting seed from this cross pollination was planted in the spring of 1995. The new variety was selected from among seedlings growing in experimental orchards located near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno, in the central San Joaquin Valley. The Nectarine Tree xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 was subsequently marked and noted as having exceptional characteristics. It has been subsequently evaluated during the 1996-1999 fruiting seasons. After the 1996 season, the xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Scion wood from the original seedling of the Nectarine Tree, xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 was collected and grafted in the evaluation plot of the experimental orchard previously described onto two different and existing Nemared_(unpatented) rootstocks in February of 1997. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been subsequently evaluated for the 1998 and 1999 fruiting seasons. This latter evaluation clearly demonstrated that the repropagated trees were true to the characteristics of the original seedling in all observable respects.
The xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which have a mid-season ripening date, and which is further of high quality, firm, and has an attractive exterior coloration. In this regard, the present variety of nectarine tree bears clingstone fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment during approximately July 8 to July 15. These harvesting dates are approximately one week later than the harvest dates of the commercial freestone nectarine variety xe2x80x98Summer Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,879). The present variety distinguishes itself from the Summer Grand Nectarine Tree, however, by producing fruit having a brighter and more extensive exterior coloration, improved flavor, and additionally, has a firmer flesh. Further, the xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree distinguishes itself from the Summer Grand Nectarine Tree in that the fruit of the xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree has an extended shelf life, after it is harvested, in relative comparison to the fruit of the Summer Grand Nectarine Tree. The subject variety differs from the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 in that xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 is a clingstone fruit and has much more luster in its external finish than does the fruit of the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99. The subject variety also differs from the xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99 nectarine in that the xe2x80x98Burnecthreexe2x80x99 fruit is generally larger and does not have a predominate pistil point which consistently appears on the fruit of the xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99.